Star Wars: The Song Fics
by Tavae Themisal
Summary: Not following full songs, just snippets.  The responses that seem to fit to me for Qui-gon, Obi-wan and Anakin.  Some are AU, some try to remain true.  A Challenge to all who read...Take songs presented and see what you can come up with.
1. Obligatory Disclaimer

The Song-Fics

Greetings. Yet another disclaimer, I do not own the characters depicted in these stories nor do I own the snippets of Lyrics that are quoted at the top. People who do are much richer than I am and deserve all the recognition for being the first to come up with the ideas. I just like to mess with them from time to time.

All stories are from quotes of songs that got me thinking. It may be as short as partial line or as long as the song itself. It doesn't matter to me, it is just where the inspiration came from at the time.

Note each should show a snippet from the views of Qui-gon, Obi-wan, and Anakin. If I fail in this please let me know.


	2. Force Bless the Republic

So a challenge at the beginning of this Errant Thought…Take the following bit of line from God Bless the USA' and apply it to your favorite character(s)… "If tomorrow all the things were gone, I'd worked for all my life and I had to start again…"

Here is my take from a couple of Chars as if it were a question posed to Senior Padawans sometime before their trials.

* * *

><p>"So please meditate on this and get me an answer by the end of the week." The Master had noted the hand that went instantly into the air as she had finished the first part of the philosophical question. Sighing heavily she called upon the young man, "Padawan Jinn, I would think that you would take some time to think or meditate on this."<p>

"Master the answer for me is simple. I would trust the Living Force to guide me to the path I am to take."

"And what about the Unifying Force?" she heard some of the other Seniors stifle a giggle as she asked this question.

He paused a moment in and continued. "In times where we are lost, uncertain where to step next, we should rely upon our strengths to see us through. As we all know I still need some…practice listening to the Unifying Force."

She nodded her head at his answer and smiled. "Well then. Everyone else, take your time and give me an answer that is true to yourself as Padawan Jinn here has come up with. As for you," she nodded to the back of the room, "I believe you just earned yourself some extra special tutelage until the assignment is due."

He turned his head to find the Grand Master clicking his way forward with his damnable walking stick.

* * *

><p>Qui-gon watched as Obi-wan plugged away at the data pad. They hadn't been back to the temple long before they were dispatched on another assignment. But it had apparently been long enough for Obi-wan to pick up some of his assignments. "You should be concentrating on the mission, young one." He admonished the young-adult.<p>

Obi-wan frowned. He hit the delete key as he looked up. "Sorry Master, it's just that this assignment is giving me disturbing dreams. I'd like to see it done so that I can fully focus on these negotiations."

Qui-gon's brow creased. "Which assignment is that?"

"The one from Master Nu, you know."

Qui-gon smirked at the memory of that one. "Ahh, yes I do. And what have you determined?"

"That it is the most vaping hard question to answer."

"Have you meditated on it as she suggested?"

"Yes." Came the clipped answer.

"Tell me."

"Okay so dreams were more of a misnomer, Master. The visions I have been shown are disturbing at best and pure torture at worst. I am trying to figure out how to best answer the question with all that I have seen." He wiped a hand down his face.

"It is in my experience that the simplest answer is often the best, my Padawan."

Obi-wan pursed his lips and then tapped in an answer and sent it on its way. Then noting his Master's curious look he answered. "I will do the best I can with the Sabacc cards I'm dealt and let the Force sort it out in the end."

"As cheeky as ever, young one."

Obi-wan smiled. "Now about Naboo…"

* * *

><p>Anakin looked for Master Nu deep within the archive. He'd been back in from the front for a few moments when he received his back assignments. He much preferred to give his instructors answers in person when he could and being that he was only due to be here a few scant hours he needed to get this over with quickly. He finally found her with a Togruta near the very rear of the Archive. He got a nod in recognition and had to wait, impatiently on his part, for Master Nu to finish.<p>

"Ahsoka, you will find what you need in these texts." She handed the youngling five data pads and shooed her on her way.

"Padawan Skywalker, how may I help you?"

"I have my answer for your philosophy question Master." He said with a slight bow.

"Oh, it seems that I should have a tie in answer speed then. Do tell."

He furrowed his brow at her attempt to engage him in further conversation about it, but ignored it. "Master, I would do everything in my power to make sure that a future where I lost everything did not happen." With that he quickly bowed, executed a snap turn and nearly ran from the Archive; leaving the Archivist with a million questions.


	3. Force Rhapsody

id:7978994

"Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide.

No escape from reality."

~"Bohemian Rhapsody" Queen

* * *

><p>This was the moment. Qui-gon could sense that without any preamble, he would not survive this day. So as the shields fell back into place, he knelt to meditate one last time. The Force showed him things in a dizzying whirl. Each image in razor sharp clarity. Most of it seemed too surreal, but the constant through it was his Padawan. At least he knew that Obi-wan would live, and he would do all that he could to ensure that. The barriers fell…<p>

* * *

><p>Obi-wan looked out the forward viewport of the little transport that he, Anakin and Ahsoka occupied. Her little assignment had gotten him to reflecting. Now he realized how surreal his life has seemed up to and including now. It had all happened so quickly. He thought he had already accepted and released all the emotion associated with those days. How wrong he was…<p>

* * *

><p>He fumed inside the suit. That Jedi still lived. If it weren't for that One, he knew he would not be stranded in this living hell. He even dreamed it at night sometimes; the hollow echo of the respirator non-existent, his flesh and blood limbs intact and his loving wife in his arms while his child plays nearby. But thanks to his lying, thieving <em>brother<em>, all of that was out of his reach. The ghost of the man's voice echoed in his thoughts, "**All things die, Anakin." **Then he smiled a feral smile with his cracked lips. He vowed to show his former master the meaning of living in Sith Hell.

* * *

><p>an Not usually one for doing notes but wanted to give a nod to one of my favorite Authors here. The second part of this references her one-shot "When Words Fail". Ms. Ruth Baulding please stand up and take a bow. I find her stories riveting and I always want more. Check her out.


	4. Immortal Force

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase"

~"My Immortal" Evanecence

* * *

><p>He paced the room. It had been years since Xanatos' betrayal and the Council had never before pushed him to take another Padawan. He closed his eyes at the thought of his former padawan's name, a hand reaching up to clutch briefly at his tunic over his heart. It still felt as if there were a vibro-blade being twisted just so right there, with the merest thought of his former student. He couldn't quite figure out where he had gone wrong, where he had failed.<p>

* * *

><p>Failure. The word rang in Obi-wan's mind. It had become an integral part of his daily meditations. He failed his master too many times to count. The last being his failure to keep his Padawan from falling to the dark. He'd failed in that and now he feared that he would fail in his final mission. Keeping Luke safe was his first concern, but to begin the boys training? How could he even consider it after Anakin?<p>

* * *

><p>An ironic smile crossed the chosen one's lips. "Tell your sister you were right about me." Inwardly he flinched. He had been so caught up in his failures at the time he met her that he had never even noticed. He had failed as a Jedi. He failed time and again to keep his Master pleased with his work. And now that he FINALLY accomplished something he set out to do, his blasted body was failing on him. He would not have the chance to make amends to his daughter. This was the last thing to cross his mind as his last breath whispered from his lungs.<p> 


	5. The Force Picked Women Like You

"Honey, what would you do  
>"If you'd have never met me"<p>

I just laughed, said "I don't know,  
>"But I could take a couple guesses though"<br>And then tried to dig real deep,  
>Said, "Darlin', honestly<p>

`'A Woman Like You.' Lee Brice

* * *

><p>He looked back as he gazed through the flames of Tahl's funeral pyre. Just prior to them lighting it he could have sworn he heard the whisper of her voice. "What would your life have been like had we never met, my love?"<p>

He thought back to their first encounter. They had been crechelings and he was in the middle of a growth spurt. He stumbled into her and she had refused to accept an apology. "Whatever, wookie feet, be more careful next time." He smiled at the thought that she had returned, much later to apologize for her behavior then.

"Qui-gon?" came the hesitant female voice from behind him. The inquiry had been soft. So much so that he barely heard it over the sound of his friend's voices. He stopped abruptly and felt a shorter form bounce off of him as he turned. He should have known that she was so close. He expected a reprimand of some sort, but instead she picked herself up, straitened her robes and spoke. "I came to apologize for my behavior toward you, a few years ago." Then a wry smile twisted her lips as she looked up to him, both true regret and humor sparkling in her eyes. "And even if you do not accept my apology at least now we are even."

One after the other their chance meetings, their night of indiscretion, and that last night that he saw her eyes in full color glory, crossed his mind. The day she returned from her extended mission with her Master to stare through him with those muted eyes, oh the spark of life was definitely still there, but the vibrancy of color that once reminded him of his saber blade was now as dull as the graffiti that graced the back wall of Dex's. He almost missed her soft reprimand. "Knight Jinn, while the Force has seen fit to take my physical vision, I can still see."

A hesitant hand on his arm broke his reverie. "Master?" He met the stormy gaze of his apprentice, the knit brow and for the first time it hit him. He looked to the now pile of still smoldering ash and back to his apprentice and _saw._

* * *

><p>He didn't have to be asked to know what it was like to live without the one he loved. He had been living without the one he truly wanted for the better part of his adult life. And now he stood, with his Padawan at his side, watching her ashes cool in the shade trees of the temple gardens. He knew he would be taking on numerous more missions. Partaking of way too many field rations and wondering every day if he was indeed the one that should have trained the young man at his side.<p>

He lost within his thoughts that he didn't notice Master Yoda still stood under his favorite tree. He did not feel the presence of the ghosts that stood near the diminutive soul. He did not even realize that his subconscious picked up on the conversation that was being held.

"He still has not realized." Qui-gon softly stated.

"You had better hope he never does!" came the angered voice of the female presence.

"Still your wrath, you must. Feel it they will."

The spirit of Siri heaved a sigh. "You are right of course." She rolled her eyes. "I can forgive you what you have done to me, Master. But what you have done to Obi-wan and our son that is not in me to forgive." She felt a wave of sympathy from beside her and Qui-gon's arm came around her shoulders.

Another presence joined them and even Yoda bowed his head in deference. "All is as it should be, young ones," stated the voice that held all the sadness and determination of one who knew too much. As the presences disappeared, the ashes that had been lying undisturbed swirled into the air.

Obi-wan took that as his cue to leave the gardens and onto his much needed next mission.

* * *

><p>"Anakin, what would you do without me?" Padmé giggled as he twirled her around and gently set her on her feet.<p>

He thought about this a moment as she clipped his saber to his belt. She missed the almost haunted look that crossed his eyes and he answered her question much like he did any serious question these days. Brushing it off with some misplaced humor.

"Perhaps I would go fishing with JarJar." He smiled when she wrinkled her nose up knowing that JarJar really annoyed him.

"Well you have to admit, I probably would be stuck sparring with Obi-wan and Ahsoka a whole lot more. Oh and I would definitely be eating at Dex's all the time. Obi-wan makes killer pancakes, but that is about all he can cook. Not to mention I'd have the Aether Sprites all decked out by now." She slapped him playfully as he finished the list. "Not to mention I'd be stuck prowling Courscant for someone like you."

* * *

><p>an guh I hate how they limit this, though I may go to putting these back on the disclaimer chapter. The middle of this one doesn't feel as near to the song as it should but I was trying too get a little taste of my AU into it. Tho I am uncertain if I will keep that line in my strait AU or have it as a secondary. I am tempted to start something known as "The Jedi Breeding Program"


	6. Only One

'I'm the only one

Who'll walk across the fire for you

I'm the only one

Who'll drown in my desire for you

It's only fear that makes you run

The demons that you're hiding from

When all your promises are gone

I'm the only one'

-'I'm the Only One' Melissa Ethridge

* * *

><p>How Obi-wan managed it he couldn't fathom. Was the child just so selfless as to recklessly risk his life time and again? It seemed that this was the millionth time that Qui-gon sat here at his Padawan's bedside in the Halls of healing and it was only their second year together. At this rate Qui-gon feared the child would run his Force blessed existence out prematurely. He also knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Force had guided him to this one more due to the fact that HE was the sole Jedi that would damn the mission to see that his Padawan made it back home safely, not that he would allow Obi-wan to know that himself. He also knew that he should alleviate his Padawan's fears, keep him from running headlong into the situations that landed him in the Healer's care. But he still clung to the small thread of fear that Obi-wan would betray him as Xanatos had and that prevented him from giving the child the praise that he so rightly deserved. The recognition of his accomplishments would keep him from these near-fatal displays of selflessness or, as Qui-gon was convinced, stroke his ego so much that he would be a carbon copy of the former apprentice. He already made promises that he never kept, though it was laughable for Qui-gon to think that the child would be able to keep a promise that went against his very nature. Yes, it was indeed the Will of the Force that they had been lead to one another.<p>

* * *

><p>How many times had he stuck his neck out for Qui-gon. Obi-wan didn't care to count. Yet here he was, doing so yet again. To say he was nervous as he knelt before Master Yoda awaiting reply would be an understatement. But if the ancient Master denied his request to train Anakin, he'd do what he'd must. His Master had asked as a final request that Anakin would be trained. He promised both Anakin and his Master that it would happen. He would not fail his Master. He fought the ironic smile that almost met his lips at the thought. 'Well mine is looking to be the shortest official Knighting in history, because if the Council does not agree, I will renounce the order in order to fulfill Qui-gon's request.' Taking yet another blaster bolt for his now dead Master, who had promised to be the one to remove his learner's braid, did not seem like so bad a thing.<p>

* * *

><p>Anakin looked around as he blocked yet another set of bolts. Obi-wan had gone and gotten captured…<em>again.<em> He was going to lose count soon at the rate his old Master was going. But as per usual the Council was against anyone going to rescue the man. As usual, Anakin ignored the Council and formulated a rescue. _He_ seemed to be the only one that anted his Master to live. The thought of Obi-wan dying stole his breath almost as much as the thought of losing Padmè. As much as losing his mother had. He snorted derisively as he found Obi-wan's holding cell. "You promised me you wouldn't get caught this time Master." He stated as he helped the injured man to his feet.

"And you promised that you would heed the will of the Council this time Anakin." Came the hissed reply as pain washed through the man and over Anakin through the bond that Obi-wan had normally kept shut since Anakin's knighting.

"Master, when it comes to you, I'll always defy the Council."


	7. As Good

"I ain't as good as I once was..." Toby Kieth

* * *

><p>The Blade came down again and Qui-gon felt the reverberations in his teeth. Then a thought stole across his mind: 'Ugh even a year ago that wouldn't have felt that bad.' At the end of this thought there was searing pain and a drawn out yell of No! Then the next thing he remembered was blackness.<p>

* * *

><p>Obi-wan Blocked the blade with a great effort. 'This is not as easy as it used to be.' He thought to himself as his former apprentices' crimson saber came crashing into his. He found his traditional robes more of a hindrance to his movement than he ever had before and knew most of what saved him from instant death was the deterioration in Anakin's skills over the years. He blinked and a rush of memories assiled him. He glanced over his shoulder briefly and smiled that little smirk. Then he raised his saber in salute and disappeared as Anakin cut him down.<p>

* * *

><p>He had found his son's last button and pushed it to get the child to release his rage. And now he wished he hadn't. He could feel the shock of the slashes up his mechanical limbs and it hurt worse than having the Sith cursed things attached in the first place. He now cursed the engineers that put all the sensors in as the groan of pain escaped his lips from his saber arm being severed. His last thought before he decided to throw the desiccated and emaciated thing he called master into the reactor was 'If only I were my son's age again.'<p> 


	8. Still of the Night

In the still of the night

I held you, held you tight

How I love, love you so

I'll never let you go…

~In the Still of the Night

* * *

><p>To Qui-gon it seemed an awful odd time for the healers to ask for someone to come for their annual physical, but in this case orders were orders. When he entered the waiting area he was even more surprised to see Tahl there. Even though she was going through her mandatory stint in advanced healing techniques, it was nearly unheard of for a Padawan to be kept on duty over night.<p>

* * *

><p>She smiled at him nervously. Which was very unlike her, but before he had a chance to ask her what she was doing there one of the Masters came for her. It wasn't too much longer before they came out for him.<p>

He knew what came next. The poking and prodding and the annual oral prophylactics, that was all he would remember before he found himself waking on the bed on which he could have sworn that he had only sat, shaking off the remnants of what he wished were not a dream.

It wouldn't hit him until much (years) later that he did not see Tahl for about a year after that and that she came back from a "mission" with a sensitive youngling.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan knew he was dreaming. The last time he saw Siri, she died in his arms. He flinched as that brought back memories of the one time previous he had held her in his arms. It was a very indiscretionary moment that happened the night prior to them being called to the council chambers to refute the fact that they had feelings for one another. He had wished for it to never end at one point and for to never have happened at another. Now it seemed as if the Force were slinging his pain back in his face.<p>

Even though it hurt, he followed this apparition. He only paused momentarily as it entered the Halls of Healing; then continued in after it. The Padawan at the desk looked up as if startled and then looked to his data pad. Eyes widening in a momentary shock he gestured for Master Kenobi to go on back, as one of the Masters stepped out to escort him.

She sat him down and instructed him to prepare for his annual physical. That broke him from his daze as he realized that he had been duped to coming here. He was about to protest when the apparition came to the door with his medications. He blinked once or twice. He lost count really and missed when the healer that had escorted him left the room. It didn't register that he was being practically fed his annual prophylactics.

All he did remember on waking was a fuzzy dream of a beautiful blonde- no red-head having her way with him and then beating a hasty retreat. Making some excuse that she was going home to sort things out.

* * *

><p>Anakin did not need to be told twice to go get his annual. But this time he found out what each of those karking prophylactic pills were for. He carefully hid the one he didn't want to take under his tongue and waited until he could spit it out without any trouble.<p>

He and Padme had been discussing children of late and he figure that there was no better time than present to start. With the war and everything there was no guarantee that he'd come back. He didn't relish the idea of her having to raise a child alone but he'd rather it be his than anyone else's.

That night he snuck from the Temple to his loving wife. That night the held each other and made the best of the time. When the morning came, he left for the Outer-rim sieges.


	9. Ysalamir

You took for granted all the times I never let you down…

Kryptonite- 3 doors down

Qui-gon looked from beyond at his former apprentice. He couldn't help but regret that he had never let Obi-wan off that hook of betrayal that Xanatos had placed within. Not once did he actually make sure that his Padawan knew that he was beyond perfect. Always willing to go the extra mile and selfless to a fault. And now, due his own selfishness, his Obi-wan would forever blame himself for the destruction of his only family.

* * *

><p>His eyes met those of his former apprentice. Ever so briefly did the question cross his consciousness, <em>"How did I wrong you, my brother?"<em>

He got a faint impression of one thing. Fleeting: "_You never showed me you truly, deeply cared and now it's too late." _Then the knife was twisted in Obi-wan's heart. "I HATE YOU," rang in his ears nearly stealing his breath as he also remembered all the times that they had saved one another. Didn't he know that, had there been not a shred of love for him, Obi-wan could have left him to die several times over? With that he turned to leave, all the love for the man before him dead in the fires, for this one time he would let his brother down and not show him mercy.

* * *

><p>He stared up at his former master. That last shred of love he had for him had been brutally carved away by the brilliant blue blade. His compassion cruelly thrust aside like his outstretched hand had been ignored. Kindness shown for what it truly was, a way to use him for their own means. Detachment from those he knew came easily now, they were crutches, links to weaknesses that he no longer needed. And, as his former master turned his back, deep down within his psyche the little boy that had been hastily packing these items away became shrouded in a blanket of inky darkness that might as well have been death.<p> 


	10. Thing That Czerka Found

In your head, in your head…

…What's in your head…

Zombie- The Cranberries

* * *

><p>He knew he could do it. Hadn't he just guided Feemor on to knighthood? Certainly he could guide another…<p>

Again the Council called him in to take on a new learner and again he refused. One failure was enough, he didn't need to give his former master anything else to disapprove of him for, his rebelliousness was more than enough for that tired old coot. He shook his head. Perhaps he could get another extended mission after this brief negotiation he was to undertake. Yes, this trip to Bandomeer should be short and not too taxing.

* * *

><p>As if one was when he was much younger had not been enough, now this full scale galactic war? Obi-wan had seen and been through enough and now he was dragging his own Padawan with him. He couldn't reconcile himself to this travesty. Anyone who could live with putting a child through such atrocity wasn't quite sane. But some would say that his master was a bit off his rocker having done exactly that so as not to shirk his duty. With that thought firmly in his head he turned to his apprentice, "I can't take him alone Anakin!"<p>

* * *

><p>He reflected, as he often did inside his hyperbaric chamber. Where had it all gone wrong? He rifled back through his memories. No it wasn't when he killed his former master. Further back than that.<p>

Not when his former master had left him to burn.

Not when he choked Padmè,

Not when he listened to Pure Evil,

Not when all of the fighting seemed endless,

Not when his mother died,

Not when he won the race…

Nope this decent into hell began before that. He knew that now. With his first taste of getting what he wanted; Freedom. It was what he had coveted most when he was young and once he had a small taste of it, it festered inside of him for he realized now that he started considering everything that did not allow for him to do as he pleased became as a new type of slavery to him. If only he had never met the Jedi, never tried to reach his full potential, he wouldn't be living in the Sith Hell he made.

* * *

><p>AN The title here is a reference to SWTOR and a quest series that happens to be set on Tatooine. It involves a compnay named Czerka that has found something that can re-animate corpses. Though i know the song has nothing to do with that but a play on titles is all i was going for.


	11. Transparisteel

We may shine, we may shatter We may be pickin' up the pieces here on after We are fragile, we are human We are shaped by the light we let through us But we break fast 'cause we are glass 'Cause we are glass

~ "Glass" Thompson Square

The morning sun slipped over the upper edge of the skyline illuminating the building tops in a glorious conflagration of flame. It appeared the entire horizon was on fire. He found it fitting that this mornings rise reflected so well how he felt mind, body and soul.

His mind burned from the shards of a forbidden bond, that he had never realized had formed, having broken with a sudden finality. To focus on the pain of that caused his body to prickle and burn with pent up and ignored passion for the deceased.

But his soul is where it burned the worse was the saber score through his soul. He'd never realized how much Tahl had managed to entangle herself with him. But now that she was gone he regretted not having actually acted on his many fantasies about his dearest friend.

The fire of his pain would eventually dim and fade, but not before the effects were felt by others.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan had promised himself a long time ago not to make the same mistakes that Qui-gon had. He had seen how much Tahl's death had tron the man up. But he found that on more than one occasion he had slipped and fallen for another.<p>

He had reluctantly returned to his duties after the stint on Mandalore. He had grown to love Satine but the echo of words from his very first love had tempered his resolve. Oh not that he was a traitor to the order and had cast a bad light on all padawans at the time but more the ones that helped him to decided that he would strictly adhere to the code and follow the council's wishes. "I'll never forgive you."

Then, when she was laying there in his arms life seeping away on his tunics, he could see in her eyes that she had. Also that she had not stopped loving him, it was this love that held him at bay now. From committing to that final blow, he just couldn't reconcile himself to the monster that lay in the ashes right now. His love allowed him to hold onto the hope that he could be redeemed. But like all things that caused a conflict to the code, he buried his belief under solid facts. He turned his back on Anakin knowing two things for certain: that the man he knew was already dead and sure as darkness had fallen Palpatine would be coming for his student.

He reluctantly turned away from the ruined from of his brother, pulling in the light of his presence tightly so as to make good an escape from the darkness.

* * *

><p>Vader knew if his old mentor could see him now he'd have an ironic smirk on his face. It would break into an all out grin for the one person who would never meditate now did so several times a day. It wasn't to find any of the ever elusive serenity that Obi-wan always had. No it was to remind him of what he lost. To fuel his anger and resentment toward everyone and everything around him. For if he didn't he found himself falling into grim acceptance that he was manipulated and lied to by the one person he trusted above all others, his current master. And so his little light continues to flicker and wait in the darkness of the storm that swirled around it.<p> 


	12. Nerf Fried

You know I like my chicken fried

A cold beer on a Friday night

~ "Chicken Fried" Zac Brown Band

They had just received a new mission and Qui-gon deemed it necessary to head out to Dex's in time honored tradition. One that he had made up of course. He had to admit that this was where he had made a number of quiet memories with his Padawan.

The bell rang as they entered and the droid waitress called out, "The usual?"

"Perfect." Qui-gon called back as he heard Obi-wan's stomach growl. His charge always had Jawa juice and a breaded nerf dish that was greasy enough to cause a Sarlaac to gag. He would take a single glass of Dex's best Corellian whiskey on the rocks with soup and a sandwich.

Dex always saw to it to bring their plates out himself. Qui-gon knew that he truly cared about the duo and would continue to keep tabs on Obi-wan even after they parted ways. The plates clinked on the table. "So where to this time?" was the constant question the gravelly voice asked.

"We're off to settle a trade dispute. Nothing that should be life altering."

"Pfft the last time you gave me that last line was when you went to Bandomeer." he left the rest unsaid as he eyed Obi-wan.

Qui-gon did not miss the look his burly friend gave his padawan. He had given the code line to Dex because he had a bad feeling. Though his friend was correct about the line. They had often joked about it that first year that they had silently agreed to use it as a sign that there was more to a mission than even Master Yoda had seen.

* * *

><p>The last time that he had been here he had been with Qui-gon. Dex's had been their haunt prior to missions and he intended to keep tradition alive with his padawan. He looked over to his right. Ever so diligently Anakin had fallen into his place.<p>

The bell rang as they entered. The waitress droid looked over and if she noted the change in Obi-wan's hairstyle did not mention it. "The usual?"

"Nah, just the juice if you don't mind. Anakin?"

"Super Sliders and Blue Milk!" came the enthusiastic outburst.

Dex noted the decided change in the young man before him. There was an almost imperceptibly air of sadness that surrounded him. He had known the Jedi too long not to notice it and knew immediately it had to do with Qui-gon. He would not break with tradition and brought out the order. He knew not to ask Obi-wan about anything, the man would broach a personal subject on his own and only then could he ply for the details. So, again holding to tradition he asked. "So where to this time?"

The barest of smiles crossed Obi-wan's face. "Actually no where Dex, I just thought you might like to meet my padawan." He paused as Dex turned to the child that sat across from his Master wolfing down the mini nerf burgers with the abandon of the young. "Dex, Anakin Skywalker." At the mention of his name the child paused to look up, swallowing as he did so. "Anakin this is my good friend Dex."

"Greetings." Anakin said holding out his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Same here. Hey you are the one that won the Boonta Eve Classic aren't you."

Obi-wan noted it was more of a statement than a question and with it he remembered why he hadn't brought Anakin here sooner. Dex was a devoted follower of Pod Racing. He felt more than saw Anakin's chest puff out with pride as he had already put his hand to his forehead and lowered his gaze.

* * *

><p>Anakin hadn't been here since the war started. He and Obi-wan had made it a point to always make time for Dex prior to a mission. Even if it was only for a quick drink and a hurried word of safe journey. He had really come to break the shocking news to Dex himself.<p>

The bell rang and that old waitress driod looked to him. "The usual." It was so old that even it's inquries never shounded like questions anymore.

"Sure." He skipped going to the customary table and went to the counter instead.

His plate clincked to the counter in front of him. "What's the news?" Dex queried. He new it was grave indeed. Anakin had never broken with the set tradition before. Indeed he not only broke with tradition but was almost being plain rude as he popped one slider into his mouth and hurriedly chewed chasing it with a quick swig of the blue milk.

Anakin looked up to meet Dex's eyes. "The Chancellor has found proof that the Jedi have betrayed the Republic."

Dex's top set of arms crossed in front of him while the other two sets set one to hips and the other on top of the joints of the one below it. "I believe that about as much as I believe that the government isn't corrupt son." He watched a shadow cross the younger man's eyes. But, much like Obi-wan, you did not broach the subject of pain with this man. He had to bring it up himself.

"No it's true. He explained quite clearly to me all the finer points."

"So what you doing."

"I am loyal to the chancellor. I will do what he asks of me." Anakin quickly grabbed another slider and shoved it in his mouth.

Dex knew it was only a way to delay an answer to his next question. "What will happen to Obi-wan?"He could tell that Anakin swallowed past a constriction in his throat.

"All Jedi will be given a chance to surrender and be tried by the Senate."

That was when all doubt about the Republic having gone to Sith Hell in a hand basket evaporated from Dex's mind.


	13. Homewrecker

No, you're just a homewrecker Yeah, you're just a homewrecker, homewrecker

~ "Homewrecker" Gretchen Wilson

Qui-gon quietly thanked the Force that there were no catches on this mission. He had been sent to test and possibly retrieve a child from a planet that no one had heard of. The family had been torn. They were poor and had too many mouths to feed already but the children all were loved.

It turned out that the better part of the eight children were sensitive. It was surely a sign from the Force that the six that were were sufficienalty young enough to take to the temple.

He felt compelled to look back as the ramp lifted. The parents stood there at the door the two eldest tangled around their legs. The mother looked on with tears streaming down her face. The pain of the father was apparent but he held his tears in check. He had just torn apat a home and it left a sour taste in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan weathered the stares, the tenseness in the force and the subtle threats of the younger initiates and some of the older Padawan's. It wasn't until the shrew caught up to him and began her triad that he really reflected on the actions that he had taken at Melida-Daan. He barely heard the "I'll never forgive you." that issued from the blonde girls lips. It did cause him to snap his stormy gaze to her azure one though and within their depths he could see that he has ruined the one person he could have trusted especially over his new Master. He had spoiled any chance of his soul having the hole in it filled. Ruined any chance of an unconditional home.<p>

* * *

><p>He marched whit his brothers. Brothers of blood, sweat and tears. Brothers born of war. He marched at their head to eradicate those who were liars and pretenders to the name of brother or sister. With their hollow existence in the halls of a cold and sterile temple. He would be doing them a favor for they would never know real life or love. As he stared at the statues lining the grand entrance he found himself glad to be destroying his former home; it was a den of thieves and liars.<p> 


	14. Sick Day

I'm callin' in sick today Callin' in sick today Ain't gonna work, no way Callin' in sick today

~ "Calling in Sick Today" Weird Al

* * *

><p>"I'm taking a sick day." young Qui-gon obstinately informed his Master.<p>

Master Yan Dooku raised one eyebrow at that statement. "Really? I do not believe that you were ever given that option."

Qui-gon didn't even see fit to give his Master a reply. He just pulled the blanket over his head as he turned his back toward the door of his room.

Qui-gon laughed long and hard at his new Padawan's response to the early hour as he recalled doing the exact same thing to his Master. "Need a trip to the Halls of Healing, Padawan Mine?" It was meant in jest, but once Obi-wan rolled back toward him and he saw the pock marks on the boys face he rushed over.

At the last second, Obi-wan launched himself at his Master barely tackling the older man. The master did not recover too quickly from his shock and Obi-wan was able to pin him to the ground. "I win this one Master, back to bed with you."

Obi-wan smiled, allowing himself a little satisfaction at winning the bet they had made the day prior.

* * *

><p>"I bet that I can take you, Master." Anakin stated while clearing his data pads off the caf table in the common room.<p>

"I don't think so my young Padawan."

"Well I do. So I'm giving you terms."

"Very well then...what will I owe you if you win this wager." Obi-wan seriously rolled his eyes knowing that it would never happen.

Umm. You can get me outta classes and then claim that you are not feeling well so we can go out an see the planet...I mean the parts that we haven't gone to."

Obi-wan appreaed to think it over a while. "Well being that yo will never win the bet, I accept."

"No terms of your own Master?"

"You already know what I want you to do Anakin."

A devious smile ghosted across Anakin's lips. "Of course Master." With that Anakin went back to his task of clearing his class work.

It wasn't until much later. In fact Obi-wan had forgotten their little bet until Anakin had pinned him one day about three years after the deal was struck. "Pay up, Master." At Obi-wan's quizzical look he sighed. "You do remember what we agreed on three years ago, don't you?"

"Padawan it think the statute of limitations on that bet has run out."

Oh no master you aren't wheedling your way out. I asked you if you wanted to lay any terms on it. You did not and there fore there are no limitations on the time frame of fulfillment of the bet."

So it was with a little more debate that Obi-wan gave in and called them both in sick.


	15. Reality

Reality, yeah, sometimes life

ain't all that it's cracked up to be

so lets take a chance and live this fantasy

'Cause everybody needs to break free from reality

'Reality', Kenny Chesney

* * *

><p>His life flashed before his eyes. He felt it had been lived as it should, even when he was in defiance of the Council. The last thing he felt was the slight pressure to his eyelids as his padawan closed his eyes. Next thing he knew he was standing within a chamber of stars, surrounded by what could only be a council of some sort.<p>

"Greetings, child of the Force. We give you a choice." came a melodious voice. He turned to find a leggy, long haired, female with graceful feathered wings speaking.

"And what would that be?" he asked in a hollow voice as he perused the room to see who else was there. There were a set of well muscled twins, one male and one female, both blonde like the speaker and both sporting wicked looking swords. A slew of animals, all of which could speak and who appeared to be assessing him gravely. The red head with the freaky braids had a twinkle in her eye. But it was the soft spoken man in blue jeans an a plaid button down that replied to him.

"You may recycle to a new life, with no memory of what has happened here, or you may remain in this reality to act as gate keeper to the afterlife." The man steepled his fingers as if he already knew the answer.

"I will remain."

With that Qui-gon Jinn became one with the Force, choosing to remain in the only reality he remembered knowing.

* * *

><p>The only thing that Obi-wan could think was that reality really sucked. Here he sat cramped in a cargo compartment. One that he'd tricked a close friend into leaving Courscant in to get to a man he called brother. A brother that had murdered his younger siblings in cold blood. It stung his heart. Somewhere during his journey, he had dropped into his memories of better times and was somewhat stuck in a loop of former happiness.<br>Which dissolved the instant he stepped onto the ships ramp..."Let her go!"

* * *

><p>Reality was Sith Hell. He had no one but an old husk of a man so bent on power that he'd long ago lost that fatherly facade. Even his old master had been more of a father or brother at the end. That subtle look he had given Luke and the barest whisper through the Force, down a bond long dormant. "Your son." He had felt the smile, the pride in that hastily forgotten statement which now surfaced as he watched that same son be electrocuted to death. It was a snap decision based on the fact he saw in his son what he himself should have been. He broke with tradition. Where there were two now there would be none.<p> 


	16. Reaper

All our times have come Here but now they're gone Seasons don't fear the reaper Nor do the wind the sun or the rain Don't Fear the Reaper, Blue Oyster Cult

* * *

>"Master, what would happen if I lose you?" The quiet question tumbled from his mouth before he could stop it. He gulped knowing that he was in for a lecture. Deep down the twelve year old feared the answer more than the teaching that would be linked to it. Sensing this, Yan Dooku sought to comfort young Qui-gon in the way his Master had taught him. He patted the bench next to him. "Come sit young one. My Master once told me this piece of advice..."The essence of all living things is transcendent, the matter in which it resides is nothing more than a fetter. A tie to that which gives the essence a purpose." "No Master, if you should pass, what would the order do with me? Would I go to the corps?" Qui-gon nearly ran at the uncharacteristic bark of laughter that issued from the Master's mouth. "I highly doubt that, young one, but we shall not have to find that out now will we?"<hr>Obi-wan was having trouble keeping his anguish tramped down. There was so much death here, the magnitude of the loss in the Force tore at his very restraint. The feeling of acceptance that ribboned through it added to his pain. How could this many people see death coming and not be outraged? The quiet voice of his mentor broke his thoughts. "They did not fear it because they had long ago accepted as a whole what many can not accept individually. No matter what, all things die. The when, where and how do not matter."

* * *

>The class had long since finished. It was another of those ones Anakin found interesting but practically useless for anything. Music Appreciation. What would he be using that for he thought. Though he had to admit this last song had set him to thinking, so he set off to the archives to check on what planets still held to the natural pull of their sun's and allowed for seasons to change. Once he did he decided that the song was a bunch of Hooey as he really had no clue how to interpret metaphors. <div> 


	17. Vessels

You know a dream is like a river,

Ever changin' as it flows,

And the dreamer's just a vessel,

That must follow where it goes.

I Will Sail My Vessel, Garth Brooks

* * *

><p>Qui-gon was tired of the Council bothering him about taking another apprentice. By the Force how many times did he have to tell them that no means no! He had once dreamed of training many apprentices but that had all changed with the betrayal of his last. There would be no more and that was the end of the story. His boots went up the ramp, he would not even bother to returnto the temple after this mission to Bandomeer. They would have to send him his next mission strait by Holo...message preferred.<p>

* * *

><p>He had dreamed of this for years. He was finally going to be picked as a Padawan. What! No one would have him. His dreams were crushed... His feet trudged along the path, they hadn't asked him to carry his Master's body to the pyre. No he had to lead it there and light the bonfire when it was time. He didn't wan t to think of what the council was going to do with im. He hadn't been knighted and now it looked like he never would be...He shook his head and blinked as if he hadn't heard correctly. They want me to sit on the council but I...It was all he'd ever dreamed of of course as a small child nestled within the creche, but dreams were supposed to pass with time, not come true.<p>

* * *

><p>There it came again. The dream...nay nightmare. He would seek council on it and much to his everlasting pain he is told that it will pass with time and not to worry. But it doesn't and it gets worse and she dies in his arms because he is too late. Too late to save the one who brought him into this world, too late to save his mother. It is then Anakin Skywalker vows that no more of his dreams shall come true like this. No more of his loved ones would die while he still held a breath in his body and had the power to save them.<p> 


	18. A Quiet Moment

I attempted this one once before but there was an error on upload and I had cut and pasted the file...without saving the original. Stupid Me. Anyhow here is the new one and it is fairly close to my first.

* * *

><p>Laying on our backs<p>

and counting the Stars...

Fishin' in the Dark, The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band

* * *

><p>He flung his head as he broke the surface of the river to clear his now shaggy bangs from his face. Their length annoyed his Master and he would have it no other way. The young man hurried over to the fire where his Master sat ever so carefully cleaning the bones of the fish that he had caught earlier. Careful to be sure his mouth was clear in between bites, Qui-gon attempted to start a conversation with his Master. "This is absolutely wonderful...but I know there is a lesson in all of this...somewhere."<p>

Yan Dooku just shook his head at the him and ventured. "Once you are quite finished eating with such barbaric manners, my padawan, come join me outside the fires warm light."

Qui-gon merely nodded and finished off two more fish before heading over to the utter blackness in which his Master had disappeared. It took a while for his city eyes to adjust but after a few moments he realized it wasn't actually as dark as he thought. He was in fact staring quite gape mouthed at the dazzling spectacle laid before his eyes. He barely caught his Master patting the ground next to him so dazzled was he. But he still managed to slide onto the grass next to his Master to stare strait into the sky.

* * *

><p>'bzzzzt...swak.' Obi-Wan swatted at yet another of the offending bugs that had decided he was going to be their next meal. He found himself liking this break even less now than he had when it was first suggested. He detested camping. In fact he told Qui-gon once, "If at all possible I would rather find myself lost in the bowels of Courscant that to be stuck on a tenth rate backwater dealing with swarms and infestations of local wildlife." That had been so long ago that he thought his Master had long since forgotten. Now he realized how mistaken he really was Qui-gon forgot NOTHING.<p>

"And best you remember that my little city-rat of a Padawan." As he handed Obi-wan one of the freshly caught river fish.

Obi-wan didn't realize he'd been broadcasting his thoughts until his Master had spoken. "Yes , Master." He stated blandly as he took the offered fish and began to eat.

"You eat your fill while I go for a dip in the river. When I come back I want to show you something." With that said his Master took off for the river leaving Obi-wan to brood over his supper.

What could be so blasted important that we had to come all the way to this tenth rate backwater Sith Hellhole on our down time? It has more parasitic wildlife that even he can tolerate. What in the name of the light side was he thinking? His thoughts continued on like this for several minutes and about six of the ten fish before that baritone voice broke his rumination.

"Follow me and you will see what is so important, oh and maybe you should use a little suggestion to make the insects think you don't taste so good." Qui-gon quipped as he strode right past the fire and into the inky blackness beyond.

Once his eyes adjusted, Obi-wan stood slack jawed at the beauty before him. He found himself quietly sliding to the grass next to his Master. Completely in awe of what the Force had wrought.

* * *

><p>Anakin had long since finished his fish, taken a dip in the river, and proceeded to bug Obi-wan incessantly about why they were on this tenth rate backwater. After about the twenty-third time his Master had told him to be patient, it is a surprise, he could take it no longer.<p>

"Just tell me Master, please! I'll still act surprised. I promise."

His only response was a deep chuckle as his Master rose and beckoned for him to follow him into the night. The darkness soon revealed a blanket of stars. So many in fact it seemed as if there were no end and the sky was still lit as if it were day, but only if you stared too long. Then there was this play of light in the distance. He knew what caused it, just disturbances in the atmosphere. Nothing to be too worked up about.

No what surprised him the most and got his wonder going is that Obi-wan. Brooding and formidable Obi-wan had a look of pure rapture on his face. As if he could die in this moment and it wouldn't matter because he had seen the single most beautiful natural occurrence in his life.

This is what caused him to slide to the cool grass next to his Master. He smiled to himself. It was the most human thing he had ever seen Obi-wan do and the only one where he knew his Master had truly lived in the moment.


	19. Mr Jedi

They say that home is where you hang your hat so I travel with hooks and racks cause I can never stay in the same place and it's just easier that way know what I'm saying?

"Mr. Nothing" -Epic Lloyd

Qui-gon couldn't remember a time now that didn't involve him being gone from the temple. It seemed that every time he and his master set foot in the temple they were turned around onto another transport for another mission. He mentioned this to his master but the older man just shrugged it off. "The perils of a life of service, Padawan. You can look on the bright side, at least we get to use the same transport."

* * *

><p>Obi-wan quickly came to the conclusion that the Republic was headed to the Corellian Hells in a gift wrapped hand basket. He and his master had not set foot back in the temple in months. At their last stop he had picked up a couple of things to make their berth feel a little more like home.<p>

"What do you have there, Padawan mine?"

A smile graced his lips as he held out his hand. "Well master I figured that we have been riding in substandard filth for too long, and I am tired of having to pick up your robe just to sling it over a chair so I got us some hooks." He wasn't sure if the look he got was one of sufferance for the comment or one that said I'll get you for that later.

* * *

><p>Anakin shook his head uncertain why it seemed that the hooks on the wall were completely out of place. He only shrugged though as he added a couple of shelves over top of them and began placing some of the components he'd collected. He wasn't sure what Obi-wan was going to say, but it made this berth feel a little more like a place he could call home and he had a feeling that he'd be needing something like that in their travels.<p> 


	20. Price of War

There's a part of me that will always be

Just a boy in a hole with an M-16

Airborne ranger infantry

~'Airborne Ranger Infantry', Kristy Lee Cook

* * *

><p>His Master had gotten that look in his eyes again. The one that he only ever got when they passed the Holo's of the Yearlings. Qui-gon would ask, as usual, what was bothering him. And, as usual, Master Yan Dooku would return to himself and deny there was a problem.<p>

* * *

><p>Obi-wan would never get over it. This blasted war had taken so many, promised to take so many more. He silent promised himself that it he would not be counting Anakin and Ahsoka among those.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone but him had missed the broken flash that came from Obi-wan's eyes. It was that way every time they returned from the temple. Almost as if the slower pace there allowed his normally quick witted former Master time to brood over the misfortune of the now much quieter halls. Anakin placed a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder as a blanket of steel resolve settled over the Master. "Hey, I'm not leaving you anytime soon Master."<p>

He turned to go.

"I thought you weren't leaving me?" Came the dry question with a raised eyebrow. Anakin knew his Master was just picking on him.

"Well you know places to go and all."

"Just be back in time for the report on the sieges."

Anakin waved his hand in his best 'I'll be back before you know I was gone gesture.'


End file.
